Lost At Sea (Kevedd)
by whispersoftherain
Summary: I was listening to Lost At Sea by Zedd and saw the Kevedd little video and it put me into a mood to write! It's senior year and everyone is super excited for the senior trip! Most years it's to some type of amusement park or a city, but this year most of the class voted for a cruise! I wonder what's gonna happen?


"We're going!"

"Naz, it's a fucking boat trip."

"Kev, it's a fucking cruise!"

"I don't want to go and spend a week on a fucking boat. In the middle of nowhere."

"Kev we are only ever seniors once. Not to mention that I already added your name to the list. Don't be stupid. We're never going to get the chance again. Think of the sunset!"

"It's stupid."

"Come on, Nat will be there!"

"Fuck Nat. . ." he didn't mean it.

"If you don't go, I'll cut off your dick."

"...when's the trip?"

Every year the senior class gets to decide what they want to do for their senior trip. Normally it's some big location or some type of amusement park. Kevin wasn't exactly how Naz had pulled it off, but she somehow managed to convince the whole senior class that they should go on a cruise.

Kevin wasn't exactly the biggest fan of open bodies of water but he also valued his penis. Naz wasn't one to joke when talking about dismembering a member on the male body. He took her very seriously and the following evening he went home and started to pack his bags for the following days trip.

Again, Kevin wasn't the biggest fan of the open sea. Did he like going swimming? For sure. Did he like going to the beach? One hundred percent. But open bodies of water where he could fall overboard and get lost at sea? Not the biggest fan.

He was going to do it. He could survive a week. . . what could possibly go wrong?

Kevin spent the rest of the night messaging Naz to find out what he should and shouldn't bring on the boat. He lazily filled his case and set it off to the side before flopping into his bed and sighing. At least Nat had to suffer with him?

* * *

Double D couldn't wait to get out on the water. He had been ready to go for a few weeks now and he was gathering a few last minute supplies at the local market to assure that his experience would be nothing shy of satisfying.

All his clothes were neatly backed and organized inside of his luggage. His toiletries were appropriately sealed and bagged to avoid spills. The only thing really left for the boy to gather was a new loofah and a fresh tube of toothpaste.

Upon gathering a basket and wiping down the handles with a sanitized wet wipe, Double D headed to the side of the store to gather his items. When he turned the corner he stopped in his tracks and smiled softly at the girl looking at the travel sized items.

"Salutation, Naz! Gathering the last few items for our trip tomorrow?"

Naz looked over at the tall lengthy boy and smiled softly. "Edd! I feel like I haven't seen you around lately. Yeah, I'm getting a few travel sized items because my bag is already overfilling. I have no idea how I'm going to get everything to fit." She chuckled softly. "Are you excited about the trip?"

"Oh, I'm delighted! I've never been on a boat before. I mean we dabbled with rafts by the river when we were younger, but an actual boat? It's exciting isn't it?! Ed is only talking about what they will have at the buffets and Eddy being Eddy he is looking for a way to do one thing or another. I'm excited to watch the sunrise and the sunset over the horizon. I'm sure it'll be breath taking. A once in a lifetime experience for kids like us."

Naz blushed slightly and looked down in aw. "Edd, you should find me the first night. I'm excited about seeing the sunsets too. No one else has really seemed interested. Want to watch it together? I'd rather there be someone near who actually enjoys it. I think all my other friends will just complain."

Edd smiled brightly. "Of course! I'd love to! The other guys are going to be all over the place and I'm sure they won't even notice my absence that first night!" He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it. "I printed off the layout of the map and after calculating where we are going to take off and the way we are heading, we should meet up here because it's the prime spot for getting the best view of the sunset the first night." He pointed to a little red 'x' that was on the paper before placing it into Naz's hand. "Here you take it, I have a few other copies at home, just in case!"

Naz chuckled softly before taking the paper and pushing her shoulder length hair behind her ear. "I'll meet you there. Thanks Double Dude! You're totally rad and I can't wait. I'll have to tag along with you for a bit to learn your methods for finding such stellar spot. You're amazing." She reached up and gave the other a quick hug before starting to walk away. "I'll see you at sunset!"

Double D smiled brightly as he felt a feeling of accomplishment for helping his fellow classmate find the perfect spot on the boat. Eddy and Ed wouldn't appreciate it, and he was glad someone as cool as Naz did.

The boy quickly gathered his things before heading home and finish packing for the week long trip. He was super excited and after running into Naz, he was sure it was just going to get better!


End file.
